This Scary Little Triangle of Love
by Ryuujin Tamashii
Summary: When 3 people confess their love to Lina... Things can get pretty ugly. *Chapter 3 now up! and I had to change my story's rating*
1. It's a Nice day for a, White Wedding

!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!

Alrightie peoples, I gotta say this so one of the slayers peoples don't happen to see this story and sue me. I own NONE of the CHARACTERS (you know, the peoples that ARE in Slayers) and I don't say I own them either. They belong to their rightful owner(s) who off the top of my head I don't know right now and I don't feel like reading my Slayers VHS box or multitask. BTW, it would be nice if you could you know, review my story, but I dun wan't any... I think their called Flames. ...I'll admit it, I'm a Newb at this stuff. ^_^ I hope I get better tho.

!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!

*Dun, dun da da, Dun, du, da da...* Lina was walking down the wedding isle. Finally she was going to tie the knot with the dummie Gourry. But it didn't matter to her how stupid he was, she just loved him and vice versa. She finally made it to the little step and took Gourry's arm. They stood there, looking perfect. Lina actually in something without a cape and Gourry without his sword. It all became a blur, the priest started talking and the only thing she heard was "Blah Blah Blah Blah" until finally....

"Lina," the Priest said, "Do you take Gourry to be your husband, and blah blah blah blah blah (this is all she heard)."

"Of course! What the heck to you think I came here for?" She yelled at the priest. She grinned, seeing how much of a stupid idiot she made of herself.

"Ok, whatever..." the priest said turning to Gourry, "And Gourry do you, blah blah blah blah..."

"Umm... Uhh... Yes?" Gourry said, apparently he was really really confused.

"Ok, well if the're arn't any objections...." The priest was cut off as Naga with her mexican jumping boobs ran through the door screaming "I OBJECT!!!!"

She tripped and fell flat on her face. Lina turned around the kicked her over. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NAGA?!?!?!" She screamed.

Naga got up and dusted herself off.

"Well the scary looking guy of there infront of you guys said if there are any objections and stuff, I HAVE AN OBJECTION! OK?! Heh, sorry, lost my 'cool' there. Anyways, I do have an objection." Naga said flatly to Lina's face.

"Well lets hear it then." The priest said. 

"I object, because... Well... Lina.... I LOVE YOU!" Naga yelled. She grabbed Lina before she could utter a word and kissed her.

Lina forcefully pushed herself away. Gourry came up to her. For once in his life he looked serious.

"Lina, if you love another woman... I cannot take it!" He ran out the door. 

"N-NAGA!!!! YOU LITTLE!!!!! *BLEEP* *BLEEP* DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina screamed at the top of her lungs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina woke up in a cold sweat. 

"What a dream" she whispered to herself.

Gourry was sleeping right next to her. 

"God," she thought, "If it were only real"

Lina loved Gourry, but she didn't think Gourry understood that she loved him. Amelia and Xellos were gone. She didn't know where they went. They were sitting right there by the fire talking to each other before Lina went to sleep.

"Well, atleast the both know that they are inlove. I wish this giant lump (a really really attractive lump) on a log could tell I was inlove with him. But no! I have to be the one who always gets shafted. Gourry will probably meet some prostitute who will take advantage of him and who knows." She said to herself in a whisper.

"Wait, he's not snoring, but he's breathing! GOURRY! YOU HEARD THAT DIDN'T YOU!" She screamed.

Gourry woke up grinning. For once, Lina thought he understood something other than food or swordplay.

"Yup" He replied to Lina's 'question'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you liked it ^_^. Chapter 2 should be better. Well actually I shouldn't say "It should be better" Because it WILL be better. How about I give you the name of it. Yeah, it's called 'Confessions'. Heh, that's such a typical name, but I can't think of anything else. ^_^" Anyways, I'm leavin now. Auf Weidersehen!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Confessions

!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~! 

Ok, going on my last 'disclaimer' I don't own the character yada yada yada......... Oh and no flames please. ^_^ Danka!

!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!

Naga was walking through some forest. Once again what she considered her magical navigation boobs (some guy gave her that idea) have failed her again. She was looking for that cheap-breasted Lina. Naga wanted to tell Lina this 'secret' she had been holding inside of her for so long, but before she could tell Lina, Lina left for good. But this time, Lina will not get away, and Lina will know this 'secret' that Naga has held for so long.

"Oh! This is retarded!" She said stopping right in her tracks. She turned around a started marching away, to the town that she just left. She wanted to visit back because the people were very nice to her. They gave her free drinks and food as long as she left that day. Maybe she could hire some tracker person to get Lina for her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...So Gourry.... How do you uh.... How do you feel about me?" Lina asked blushing and batting her thumbs together. She was so embarassed, she could not look into Gourry's eyes. 

Gourry put his hand on the side of Lina's face. She was so suprised as to how soft it was. He moved his hand down to her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him. 

"Lina, after meeting you the first time, after we fought the Black dragon together, I knew you were the woman for me. I have loved you ever since then, just I could never bring myself to tell you that. and as for the prostitute part, the only prostitute in my life would be you. She said moving in for a kiss, their first kiss.

Lina was taking it all in, until the prostitute part. "What?!" She demanded, "Is that all I am to you? A Prostitute? A toy of men's pleasure?! WELL? ANSWER ME!"

Gourry was seriously confused. "But, isn't a prostitute a girl who gets paid for doing services for other people" he asked.

"Gee, you hit that one right on the button? You're not as dumb as I thought you were! ...Wait, what type of services are you talking about?" She said, changing her tone, because knowing Gourry, he probably got his words mixed up.

"Like you know, like people pay you to kill bandits and stuff." He said.

"Oh..... That's not a prostitute. A prostitute is a.... Never mind..... What your thinking of is a Bounty Hunter... kinda..... Just not a prostitute. Forget about the prostitute!" She said moving back into her original position. 

"Uh, ok, whatever. I answered your question, now answer mine. How do you feel about me?" He said, going back into for this kiss.

"Whenever I think about you my heart skips a beat. I get all warm inside as if I am being relaxed at the very sight of you. And when you speak to me, I just melt. That voice of yours is enough to make any girl jump into your arms. All I know is that I want to be with you for eternity." She said, also moving in for this kiss, the kiss that will start it all. 

"Well then, will you be mine? Forever?" He asked.

"Yes, I will, until the universe is no more." She said, just barely touching his warm soft lips.

They pressed their lips together. This kiss was like the kiss that only 2 people truely in love could do. The kiss that you know you will be together forever. The kiss that you would die for. Just then Zelgadis and Amelia poped out from a cluster of trees. They looked so.... Dirty, so sweaty. Amelia's hair was all messed up. 

"OOooOO" What are you two doing?" Amelia demanded.

Lina jumped up in shock. Um, Uh, Um, Uh, We were... uhhh... We were.... Oh Hell! We were kissing! WE ARE IN LOVE?! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT AMELIA?!?!" Lina yelled, jumping up into Amelia's face. "It looks as though you and Zel were doing something out there."

"We fell down and rolled down a hill!" She cried.

"MMhmm. I don't know why you guys couldn't wait until we got to the next town. They seem to have a really nice Hotel." She said with a smirk while turning away.

Dawn was quickly approching and Lina knew they needed to get to the next town because she was hungry!

"Ok, lets get a move on peoples! We need to get to the next town by morning!" She said gathering up her things.

"Lina! You know, Some people have to rest!" Zel said with that 'tone' to his voice.

"Well it's not my fault you and Amelia wen't out alone." She said to Zel doing that upside down finger pendilum swing.

"Ms. Lina! I need to Sleep!" Amelia demanded.

Lina walked up to Amelia and whispered something into her ear. Amelia got a very large grin on her face...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's where I'm leavin off today peoples! It's late and I'm tired *yawn* Anyways. I'll get Chapter 3 up tomorrow. This time I'm not tellin you the name ^_^ Becauase in the words of Xellos "That's a Secret!" Tschus for now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Suprise! Your a man!

!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!

I own nothing! _ Why do I hafta keep puttin this? Anyways, I think this is gonna be the best chapter! ^_^" I haven't thought about it yet tho. Oh well. Have fun readin peoples!!!!

!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!

Lina slumped down onto her large king-sized bed. This time instead of getting 4 rooms for each of them, there were only two. Her and Gourry were going to stay in one and Amelia and Zel were going to stay in the other. Lina was about to doze off (because she was still waiting for Gourry) when she heard the other 2 lovers in the other room. 

"Oh god," she thought. "Couldn't they have rested up a little bit rather than start this right now?! I mean, it's only been like what, 2 hours?"

The door busted open and Gourry walked in. 

"I am here my little one!" he sang to her. He really needed some practice singing because that just sucked.

"Took you long enough! Now get over here and show that you love me." Lina grinned.

"Alright!" Gourry said jumping onto the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naga burst into the hotel's bar. People took one look at her and remembered who she was. Within a few seconds, the place was empty except for the bartender who had his ears plugged.

"Ah Hahahahaha," She laughed, "The people here love me so much they left the whole place empty! Everyone in this town loves me."

Naga sat down and picked up a menu. 

"Bartender!" She called. He came over to her table and took one plug out of his ear. "I want this, this, that, oh and a pint of your good stuff! And hurry too! I beauty like me has places to go and people to see, er, well meet."

"Yeah, whatever." The bartender replied. 

She sat there. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Finally after about an hour the bartender brought everything. He set it down quickly and sprinted out the door.

"Ah hahahahaha, WHAHAHAHAHA! Is my beauty too much for you to handle?" She took a sip of the beer, "You bet it is.... Hey, this tastes funny! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOOZE?!?!" Naga screamed before she passed out onto the floor. 

Xellos walked into the bar.

"Quite strange" he said as he walked around the over turned chairs. He spotted Naga snoring happily on the floor.

"Well well, what do we have here? A big chested woman? Hmm" Xellos said to himself. He grinned and said, "How about a little mean joke my pretty? Yes? Alright!"

"Gods, grant me the power to turn this ugly thing into a man!" He called to the ceiling (since he was inside).

Bright lights flashed and swirled around Naga. Within a few seconds she was turned into a man. The clothes didn't change, so she happened to be a man in that skimpy leather outfit. Xellos laughed at the sight of her. 

"Mwahaha, lets see how you work with this one." he said sitting down in her chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn came about and Lina woke up. 

"God," she thought "Gourry, I never thought someone could be so inlove."

She got up and got dressed. She despretly needed to get take a bath. She wen't down stairs hoping to get something to eat when she saw Xellos sitting there, snoozing in his chair.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?!" She screamed. 

Xellos jumped up and tripped over Naga. He fell over and konked his head on a chair. 

"Who is that on the floor?! He looks familiar. That outfit.... THAT'S NAGA'S OUTFIT YOU PERVERT!" She screamed and kicked the man wearing Naga's skimpy leather outfit. Naga woke up.

"W-where am I?" She / he asked in a deep voice. "What? What's with my voice?!"

Naga took one look at herself and screamed.

"Um, sir are you alright?" Lina asked.

"Lina! It's me, Naga! I'm a Man! A MAN! CAN YOU SEE THAT I AM A MAN?!?!?!?!" Naga demanded.

"Uh, right. Do you need to go to a hospital? ...Wait a minute. Xellos, the trick player... On the floor... Next to you.... Oh god!"

Lina picked Xellos up and shook him as hard as she could. He woke up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" She demended.

Xellos smiled, "Turned that ugly thing into a man, something that 'it' was supposed to be."

Naga stomped over to Xellos and slapped him across the face.

"YOU LITTLE $&#*@! WHY?!?!" She screamed.

Xellos only smiled and said, "That's a secret!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahahaha! I did it again. Something mean. God I love being mean, but I donno why I did it to Naga. I love her ^_^. Well actually I don't love her love her. There's only a part of her that I love and it would be better if those were on Lina. If that was the case I'd marry Lina instead! Anyways, here's what's planned for chapter 4 (yes there's gonna be a 4th chapter) More people are gonna confess their love, people are gonna run away, and someone is going to die. Actually no... No one is going to die. Just gotta keep you on your toes!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
